The Second Down
by Athira - Ryofucha
Summary: Sekuel dari The First Down, kali ini Riku dihadapkan dengan gelagat Unsui yang aneh setelah beberapa minggu mereka berpacaran. Bagaimana kisahnya? [Riku Kaitani x Unsui Kongo]
1. Confusion

**Second Down**

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke

**Pairing:** Riku Kaitani x Unsui Kongo

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai menghilang dari langit di kota Deimon, warna oranye yang remang mulai menggantikan warna biru. Para mahasiswa dan dosen dari Universitas Enma tidak begitu banyak terlihat di halaman depan gedung, mayoritas dari mereka sudah pergi dari gedung tersebut sejak dua jam yang lalu. Beberapa yang masih tinggal adalah para mahasiswa yang masih melakukan kegiatan klub-nya, mulai dari kegiatan serius seperti olahraga hingga kegiatan ringan seperti _genshiken_. Berbeda dengan klub lain yang masih melakukan kegiatan secara penuh, hari ini klub American Football mengurangi jam latihan mereka. Hal ini dikarenakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim kelas berat, Takekura Babel kemarin mengakibatkan banyak anggota yang merasakan sakit di mana-mana di anggota badan mereka.

Riku yang berada di ruang loker dari klub America Football melepas kaos olahraga berwarna putih miliknya yang basah karena keringatnya saat latihan. Rambut peraknya meneteskan bulir demi bulir keringat yang masih bercucuran akibat gerakan badannya beberapa menit sebelum ini. Dengan segera ia menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang bergelantung di lehernya, dan sambil menghela nafas ia menoleh ke arah kanan.

Ke arah kaptennya, Unsui Kongo.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Unsui yang menyadari tatapan Riku pada dirinya.

"Tidak, Unsui-san... Tidak ada yang salah," jawab Riku dengan senyum tipis.

Ia masih belum bisa melupakan rasa bahagia yang ada di dalam hatinya. Saat ini ia sedang menjalin hubungan romantis dengan Quarter Back dari tim American Football tersebut. Hal yang lebih cepat dari dugaannya, namun bukan berarti buruk. Justru sebaliknya, ia bisa semakin memantapkan langkahnya ke depan dengan segera bersama laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya tersebut. Meski begitu, Riku dan Unsui masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari semuanya, beberapa kali mereka melakukan pertemuan berdua di atas atap gedung kampus Unsui saat makan siang, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya tiap hari karena jam kuliah mereka berbeda. Unsui yang setahun di atas Riku memiliki jadwal yang lebih longgar sedangkan Riku yang masih mahasiswa semester dua memiliki mata kuliah yang cukup padat.

Riku melihat sekeliling, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Biasanya Unsui sudah pulang lebih cepat karena harus mengurus apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama Agon, adik kembarnya yang berambut dread dan entah bagaimana sedang menjalin hubungan yang dirahasiakan dengan Habashira Rui, namun entah mengapa hari ini Unsui masih berada di sini.

"Unsui-san... Hari ini, Unsui-san pulang terlambat ya?"

"Eh?" Unsui mendadak tergelagap, ia menggaruk bagian belakang dari lehernya dengan gugup, "I-iya... begitulah..."

_Mengapa dia gugup?_

"Apa Agon-san pulang malam?" Riku kembali menyeka keringatnya, matanya masih menatap pada Unsui.

"Y-ya..." Rasa canggung masih terasa di kata-kata Unsui, "Hari ini ia tidak pulang..." Unsui masih berdiri di sana, memegang handuk di tangannya, belum menutup pintu lokernya, matanya melihat ke arah lain, seperti tidak bisa menatap Riku yang belum melepaskan pandangannya pada Unsui.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Riku mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat pada seniornya, "Unsui-san tampak gugup..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaitani-kun—" Ditutupnya pintu lokernya dengan keras dan dengan segera Unsui memasukkan handuknya ke dalam tas miliknya, mengangkatnya ke punggung dan memunggungi Riku, "Aku akan pulang... S—sampai besok!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Unsui langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar ruang loker dan melangkahkan dirinya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Riku yang sedang bingung sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Unsui...san?"

_Dia tampak aneh... Ada apa sebenarnya? Tapi sepertinya ia tidak ingin aku mencampuri urusannya... Buktinya ia langsung berlari keluar... _

Riku memutar badannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke loker di belakangnya, _Tapi saat ini kita kan...berpacaran... Jadi aku rasa... aku punya hak untuk tahu... _Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah pintu, mengingat sosok Unsui yang tampak bingung saat ia sedang keluar pintu tersebut, _Tapi tunggu... Unsui-san adalah orang yang cukup tertutup, aku tidak bisa begitu saja memasuki apa yang ada di pikirannya, bisa-bisa ia merasa sangat terganggu ketika aku menanyakannya... _Semakin bingung, Riku akhirnya duduk di kursi panjang di depan loker, _Akhir-akhir ini kami memang kurang memiliki waktu berdua... hanya waktu makan saja... Apa itu yang membuatnya canggung? Tapi aku rasa bukan itu penyebabnya, Unsui-san tidak pernah canggung saat kami makan bersama... Berpikirlah Riku... Berpikirlah... Apa yang membuat Unsui-san canggung... Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak suka dilihatnya... dariku? _Riku melihat ke arah badannya, _Apa sosokku yang... tidak memakai baju atasan ini membuatnya risih? _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, _Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin karena ini! Unsui-san sudah sering melihat laki-laki lain tidak memakai baju atasan! _

_**Laki-laki lain**_

Riku terdiam sejenak, _...Aku rasa bukan itu alasannya... Lagipula, tidak seharusnya aku terlalu memikirkan ini, aku harus memberinya jarak... aku tidak ingin membuat Unsui-san merasa aku terlalu mencampuri urusannya... meskipun aku pacaranya._

_**Padahal aku adalah laki-laki yang ia pilih.**_

Riku kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku... tidak boleh memikirkan hal seperti ini..." ia menggumam pelan lalu berdiri dan segera mengganti pakainnya, sampai akhirnya ia sadar akan sesuatu.

Kunci dari luang loker ini sedang dibawa oleh Unsui.

"Ah... ...gawat."

_Mau tidak mau aku harus langsung menghubunginya... _Riku menurunkan tas ransel miliknya dari pundak dan langsung menyambar ponsel berwarna putih di saku depan tas berbahan jeans tersebut dan menekan tombol cepat untuk menghubungi Unsui. Kakinya mengetuk lantai dengan cemas, ia khawatir akan luang loker yang ditinggal Unsui tanpa dikunci dan ia khawatir akan gelagat Unsui yang aneh.

"Halo, Kaitani-kun? Ada apa?"

_S__uaranya terdengar tidak gugup..._"Unsui-san... kunci loker, kau lupa bahwa kau membawanya..."

"Ah?! Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa bila aku sedang membawanya—"

Riku menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Unsui yang seperti biasa, "Segeralah kemari, aku akan menunggumu di sini..."

"Eh? M-menungguku? Ka-kaitani-kun pulang duluan saja, aku akan segera sampai ke sana," Suara Unsui kembali terdengar canggung.

"Tidak bisa, tidak ada orang di sekitar sini saat ini, saat ini ruangan ini adalah tanggung jawabku, Unsui-san..."

"B...baiklah... aku mengerti... Sampai ketemu..." Dengan itu Unsui memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Riku, meninggalkan Riku kembali bingung dengan sikapnya yang mendadak berubah kepadanya._ Ini semakin aneh... sebelum aku menyinggung soal loker ia terdengar biasa... apa ada sesuatu di tempat ini yang membuatnya gugup...?_

_Unsui-san... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

* * *

Dengan terengah-engah Unsui berlari ke arah ruang loker klub American Football, di sana ia melihat sosok Riku yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

Jeans, kaos putih, dan jeans, _khas Riku._

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama?" Unsui bertanya sembari mengeluarkan kunci ruangan dari sakunya.

"Tidak... Unsui-san datangnya terlalu cepat, kau berlari sampai terengah-engah begitu."

"M-maaf, aku hanya... khawatir bila kau berada di sini sendirian terlalu lama..."

"Unsui-san, tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitiku, kau tidak perlu khawatir..." Riku menyambar kunci loker dari tangan Unsui dan segera mengunci ruangan itu. Pemilik rambut perak tersebut menatap ke atas langit, sudah gelap, suasana kampus juga sudah mulai hening dari suara-suara teriakan **Fight! **dari para anggota klub olahraga yang berada di sekitar lapangan American Football.

"Justru..." Riku berbalik dan menatap Unsui, "kau yang membuatku khawatir."

"Eh?" _Ada apa ini? Mengapa Kaitani-kun mendadak menggunakan nada serius?_

"Apa yang terjadi... Unsui-san? Kau tampak aneh... sejak tadi... padahal tadi siang tidak ada masalah..." Riku tampak bimbang saat menanyakannya, tapi dari pandangannya tersirat bahwa ia sangat ingin tahun apa yang terjadi dengan kapten yang disayanginya tersebut.

"Ah—" _Dia menyadarinya...? _"Maaf... tidak ada apa-apa kok.. aku hanya..." _Canggung._

"Hanya apa, Unsui-san? Gelagatmu yang aneh membuatku khawatir.. apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak membuatmu nyaman denganku di ruang loker?"

_Loker?! _"Mengapa kau menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu terjadi di ruang loker?" _Mengapa ia sadar?_

"Saat kutelepon, ketika aku mengatakan _loker, _nada suaramu berubah," Riku mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat pada Unsui, "Saat kita berada di ruang loker tadi... Unsui-san tampak sangat aneh... kau tidak berani menatap mataku."

"Maaf...Kaitani-kun...Aku hanya..." _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya... Aku... _"Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah, itu saja..."

_Tidak... aku tidak merasa lelah... Maafkan aku, Kaitani-kun... entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakannya._

"Unsui-san… maaf bila aku berkata seperti ini… tapi…" Riku semakin mendekat pada Unsui, jarak satu langkah dari dirinya, "Aku adalah laki-laki yang menjadi pacarmu…" Dengan tegas Riku mengatakannya, "Jadi aku rasa…Unsui-san seharusnya… bisa lebih terbuka denganku," Riku tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu Unsui pelan, "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa bila Unsui-san belum siap untuk terbuka denganku…" Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Riku berjalan menjauhi Unsui, "Sampai besok."

_Pacar…ku… _Muka Unsui memerah, benar, ia memang sadar bahwa Riku adalah pacarnya tapi ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa ia akan merasa sangat malu bila Riku mengatakannya secara langsung. Riku adalah pengalaman pertamanya, dan ia harap, yang terakhir. Ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan seperti ini sebelumnya, saat mereka makan berdua di atas atap pun, tidak terasa seperti hubungan romantis karena memang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

**_Aku adalah laki-laki yang menjadi pacarmu._**

_Kaitani-kun… _Perasaan bersalah Unsui mulai muncul, ia bukannya ingin merahasiakannya namun, ia tidak ingin Riku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. _Tapi… Kaitani-kun sepertinya tidak senang… Apakah aku memang harus memberitahunya…? Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa… mengenai hal ini…_

__Unsui masih menatap punggung Riku yang berjalan menjauhinya, hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. _Aku ingin mendengar pendapat orang lain mengenai hal ini… tapi siapa…? _Tanpa sadar Unsui melihat handphone-nya, dilihatnya satu per satu kontak yang tersimpan di dalam alat komunikasinya tersebut, siapa yang bisa ia mintai pendapat, siapa yang ia rasa nyaman untuk berbagi.

**Habashira Rui.**

_Ah…_

_Ini dia._

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Unsui segera menekan tombol telepon untuk nama tersebut, ya, Habashira Rui yang saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan adik kembarnya. _Kalau Habashira-san… Kalau dia… Aku yakin dia akan lebih nyaman untuk diajak berbicara._

"Ah, Unsui ada apa? Kau mencari adikmu?" Jawab suara dari telepon di genggaman Unsui.

"Tidak, aku mencarimu, apakah kau ada waktu?"

* * *

Author's note:

Halo halo! Maafkan saya yang menghilang selama berbulan-bulan, sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan berbagai macam event. Well, bukan alasan sih, tapi saya juga kurang mendapatkan muse yang baik untuk membuat sekuel dari First Down ini. Beruntunglah saya sedang menyukai seseorang #nah entah mengapa muse-nya dapat dan jaja-n! saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan sekuel ini! Mungkin akan ada chapter kedua setelah deadline pekerjaan saya lewati karena lumayan nganggur setelah ini, hehehe. Anyway, feedback akan selalu saya terima dengan indah dan tentu, saya akan sangat bahagia bila menerimanya. Akhir kata, saya berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic ini. Saya akan berusaha terus melakukan improvisasi di cerita berikutnya. Saya juga mendapat pertanyaan mengenai apakah saya tidak ingin membuat fanfic untuk fandom lain? Saya rasa untuk sementara ini tidak, kecuali memang ceritanya sudah benar-benar terbentuk di kepala saya. Apalagi saat ini saya merasa kualitas penulisan saya menurun, huhuhu.


	2. Realization

**Second Down**

_**Realization**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke

* * *

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat sempit di mata Unsui, terutama dengan kondisinya yang kurang rapi, cahaya bulan menyinari sebagian dari ruangan tersebut dan dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut dread yang sedang tertidur di sofa sambil memeluk pundak laki-laki lain yang berambut pendek di depan sofa. Terkejut, Unsui memalingkan mukanya sedikit, mukanya memerah karena ia merasa ia telah mengganggu waktu mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Habashira-san, a...apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Unsui pelan pada kekasih dari laki-laki berambut dread yang bernama Habashira Rui.

"Tidak kok, justru dengan kau datang, bisa minta tolong untuk melepas tangan si dread dari pundakku? Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau begini..." Jawab Rui sambil menunjuk pada tangan si dread yang merupakan adik Unsui, "Dan... mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin meminta bantuanku? Apa si dread ini kembali membuat masalah untukmu?"

"Ah tidak... Bukan Agon," Unsui berusaha untuk melepas tangan Agon dari pundak Rui namun cengkraman Agon di pundak laki-laki yang memiliki mata lebar tersebut cukup kuat, "Hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu..." Kembali Unsui berusaha untuk melepaskannya, namun nihil.

Rui menatap Unsui yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Agon dari dirinya, dan tidak berhasil, ia menghela nafas, pasrah, kalau Unsui yang lebih kuat darinya saja tidak bisa, apalagi dia? "Sudahlah, biarkan saja tangannya berada di situ, kecuali kau keberatan bila kita berbicara di depannya... Tapi jangan khawatir, bila ia sudah tidur ia akan sangat susah dibangunkan."

"Iya... tidak masalah," Unsui duduk di depan meja di seberang Rui, dengan posisi formal dan punggung yang tegap ia menautkan kedua tangannya erat, "Jadi... Habashira-san..."

Merasa aneh dengan suasana yang cukup formal, Rui merasa agak tidak nyaman, "Tunggu, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau formal sekali?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan rasa canggung.

"M-maaf, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya... mengenai..."

"Mengenai...?"

"Pacar..."

"Ah."

Rui sedikit melongo, _memangnya ada apa dengan pacar? Jangan berkata bahwa ia tidak setuju denganku dan si dread? _

"Begini... sebenarnya... Aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang... Tapi tolong rahasiakan hal ini..."

"Oh—" _Syukurlah, _"Baiklah... lalu?" _Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan siapa gadisnya, tapi ya sudahlah... Aku rasa aku tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh..._

"Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi, yang bisa kupercaya untuk urusan ini hanyalah Habashira-san..."

"Mengapa aku? Maaf bila berkata begini, tapi kita tidak dekat..."

"Tapi kau adalah pacar Agon...bukan?"

"..." Muka Rui seketika memerah saat Unsui mengatakan hal tersebut, ia tidak bisa membantah, ia memang pacar Agon, "Ya... begitulah... kira-kira..."

"D...dan kau berada di posisi yang diserang kan...?"

"Hah?!" Spontan Rui langsung berteriak kaget, "M-maksudmu—" mukanya semakin memerah, "Y-yah, bukannya aku diserang tapi si dread ini yang tidak berhenti mendominasi—TUNGGU DULU! Ini bukan tentangku, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!"

"K-karena kurasa—" Unsui menundukkan kepalanya, memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, "a-aku berada..." Ia semakin malu, mukanya kini sama merahnya dengan muka Rui, "di posisi yang sama dengan Habashira-san..."

"Eh?" Rui kembali melongo, sepertinya percakapannya dengan Unsui hari ini memiliki topik yang sangat unik dan tidak wajar serta entah mengapa terasa begitu aneh di telinga Rui, "kau... apa?"

"Aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki...dan..."

"HAAAAAH?!"

"T-tolong jangan berpikir bahwa ini sesuatu yang aneh—"

Rui tidak bisa berkata-kata, matanya terbelalak menatap Unsui dengan pandangan tidak percaya, memang sih, ia sendiri memacari adiknya, tapi ini adalah urusan lain.

"Ok...ok... Asal kau tidak bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh aku tidak akan berpikir bahwa situasimu aneh," _Mungkin._

"Baiklah... ...Jadi..." Unsui menggaruk pipinya, "aku rasa, aku merasa sangat malu bila berada di dekatnya, anehnya, hal itu hanya terjadi saat kami berada di ruang loker... Saat..."

"..." Rui memperhatikan Unsui dengan seksama.

"Aku melihatnya melepas pakaiannya..." Dengan segera kakak dari Agon menutup mukanya, malu, ia sangat malu, mukanya memerah hingga kuping, ia tidak berani menatap apapun saati ini,pikirannya kembali mengingat hari-harinya berada di ruang loker bersama Riku, terutama hari ini di mana ia tertinggal berdua bersamanya.

"..." Rui masih serasa tidak percaya, ia tertegun melihat sikap Unsui, _imut, _pikirnya, "Ah... a-aku rasa itu wajar, kau tahu, aku sendiri sering merasa seperti itu bila bersama si dread... Meskipun kami sudah cukup lama menjadi... y-yah, pacar..."

"Begitukah...?" Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mukanya yang memerah, berharap jawaban yang lebih jelas dari Rui.

"Itu wajar... Kau tahu... Kau merasa seperti itu bila didekat orang yang kau sukai..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya, entah mengapa aku merasa ini akan mengganggunya..." Unsui menghela nafasnya, "Aku merasa bahwa ia akan merasa risih bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku merasa canggung saat melihatnya melepas pakaian... Aku... memperhatikannya, tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku namun ia terlihat sangat... besar... dan entah mengapa... Aku..." Secara reflek Unsui menggingit bagian bawah bibirnya, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa malunya, ia bingung dengan perasaan ini, ini pertama kalinya, dan terasa begitu aneh, sangat aneh, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak ingin merasakannya, namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Lebih kecil? Apa?"

"Eh..ah..yah, maksudku postur tubuhnya... tingginya..."

"..." Rui semakin tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya, Unsui berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan postur tubuhnya pun lebih kecil, mereka bertemu di ruang loker, satu-satunya kesimpulan adalah mereka sama-sama dari tim American Football, dan yang memiliki postur lebih kecil darinya hanyalah Sena, Riku, atau Monta. "... Si kecil ini... Bukan tipe yang agresif ya?"

Unsui menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dia baik... Dia tidak pernah memaksaku... Karena itu saat ia berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa baginya bila aku tidak mau bercerita padanya, aku merasa bahwa aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang jahat kepadanya..."

_Antara si Eyeshield atau Kaitani, _"Kalau begitu katakan saja... Tidak masalah, sebaiknya kau katakan yang sejujurnya bahwa kau merasa malu melihatnya melepas pakaian, dan itu wajar, bisa kalian bicarakan berdua mengenai hal ini... Lagipula dari ceritamu, ia orang yang baik, jadi kurasa ia pasti bisa memahami apa yang kau rasakan, bahkan mungkin, ia merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Tapi ia tidak pernah canggung... setelah ia mengutarakan perasaannya kepadaku, ia selalu tampil begitu tegas..."

_Kaitani, pasti pacarnya adalah Kaitani, _"Tidak terlihat canggung bukan berarti ia tidak merasa canggung... Kau pasti paham kan bahwa ada orang yang mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik...?" _Seperti dirimu saat masih berada di bawah bayang-bayang Agon._

"Iya... ...Jadi... sebaiknya kukatakan saja?"

"Segera, kau tidak ingin membuatnya salah paham bahwa kau tidak mau bersama dengannya kan?"

Unsui mengangguk cepat, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan segera dan berterima kasih pada Rui sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Rui yang sempit, ia ingin cepat-cepat berbicara pada Riku, sebelum Riku semakin salah paham pada dirinya. Rui hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat Unsui, sedikit banyak ia teringat akan dirinya dulu saat pertama kali berpacaran dengan Agon, meskipun situasinya jauh berbeda di mana Agon sangat agresif dan mereka juga tidak pernah satu ruang loker karena beda Universitas. Namun perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Unsui saat ini cukup mirip dengannya.

"Hei, Agon... Kau terbangun kan?" Bisik Rui pada laki-laki di belakangnya.

"...cih," Agon hanya bisa mendesis karena tebakan Rui benar.

"Kakakmu mencintai orang lain lho."

"Biarkan, bukan urusanku, justru aneh kalau Unko-chan belum punya pacar."

"Karena dia laki-laki yang baik?"

"Diam."

Rui kembali tersenyum melihat reaksi Agon, "Aku tidak menyesal bersama denganmu... dasar bodoh."

"Tentu saja kau tidak."

* * *

Riku baru saja mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian tidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, saatnya ia untuk tidur untuk latihan pagi esok hari. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dengan sprei berwarna biru tua miliknya, berguling ke arah kanan, menghadap tembok dengan cat putih bersih dan menghela nafas. Sesekali ia mengecek telepon genggamnya yang terhias dengan wallpaper foto Unsui dengan dirinya saat dua minggu pertama mereka berpacaran.

Ia khawatir.

Ia bingung.

Hubungan mereka belum terlalu lama berjalan namun Unsui entah kenapa hari ini sedikit menjauhinya, terutama saat ia membawa topik "ruang loker". Riku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Unsui sangat canggung di depannya, bukan berarti ia tidak canggung saat besama Unsui, ia juga merasa begitu namun bukan canggung yang lalu ia ingin menghindar, namun justru ingin semakin dekat.

"Ah...sial..."

Riku tidak berani mengirim pesan kepada Unsui, takut hal tersebut akan mengganggunya dan membuat Unsui semakin menjauh darinya, _tapi aku pacarnya, _berkali-kali kalimat tersebut terlintas di pikirannya, ia adalah pacar Unsui, ia berhak tahu ia berhak mendekat, ia berhak paham akan apa yang terjadi dengan Unsui. Namun Riku bukanlah laki-laki yang pemaksa, ia tidak mau sampai Unsui pergi menjauhinya karena ia memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dialami oleh Unsui. _Aku tidak bisa tenang... Aku tidak bisa tenang melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu..._

"..." Riku kembali melihat ponselnya, ia menekan tombol kontak dan mencari nama Unsui di dalamnya, "...aku...akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu..." Ia menekan kasurnya dan duduk dengan kaki bersila, menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok kamarnya sambil mengetik e-mail untuk Unsui.

_**Unsui-san, selamat malam, apakah aku mengganggu?**_

_**Aku hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa Unsui-san baik-baik saja.**_

_...Terdengar sangat basa-basi... _Riku kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang nyaman, tentu, ia masih tidak merasa tenang karena meski sudah mengirim pesan, ia masih belum mendapatkan balasan dari Unsui.

"Unsui-san..." Entah mengapa setelah kejadian tadi Riku merasa sangat aneh, ia merasa semakin ingin bertemu dengan Unsui, meskipun pada kenyataannya ialah yang berpamitan duluan di depan ruang loker tadi, ia merasa sangat janggal akan sikap Unsui. _Apakah aku terlalu memaksa? Apakah aku terlalu kurang perduli...? _Riku semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

**[Incoming Call]**

**-Unsui Kongo-**

* * *

"Kaitani-kun... Selamat malam," sapa Unsui pada orang yang ia telepon.

Ia berada di sebuah taman yang sepi, di dekat tempat ia tinggal, kemudian Unsui berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah ayunan berwarna merah mudah dan biru untuk dudukannya lalu duduk di ayunan yang terpapar cahaya remang dari lampu taman berbentuk bulat yang sedang dikerubungi oleh serangga-serangga yang terbang mendekati cahaya.

"Selamat malam, Unsui-san," jawab suara dari seberang line telepon dengan lembut, namun ada sedikit keraguan di suaranya, seperti kaget akan telepon Unsui yang mendadak.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Unsui mengayunkan badannya sedikit dengan ayunan yang ia duduki.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Unsui-san, aku yang menghubungimu duluan..."

"Maaf... Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir..." genggaman tangan kiri Unsui menguat di rantai ayunan, "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..."

"..." Riku terdiam sejenak, sulit mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran Riku bagi Unsui, Riku tampak sempurna dan tanpa cacat, ia terlalu baik bahkan, namun Riku terkadang terlihat terlalu memikirkan sesuatu di mata Unsui.

"Kaitani-kun... Aku ingin berbicara denganmu..."

"Kita...sedang berbicara..."

"...Aku rasa akan lebih baik bila kita bertemu langsung... ...Apa aku boleh ke tempatmu?"

* * *

_Unsui-san akan datang kemari._

Hati Riku berdegup kencang, ia memang tidak mempersiapkan apapun yang berlebihan saat Unsui mengatakan ingin datang ke rumahnya, namun namanya saja kedatangan orang yang disukai, pasti mau tidak mau hati akan serasa tidak karuan. Ditambah lagi, Unsui yang meminta datang duluan ke rumah Riku.

"Riku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kakak perempuan Riku yang baru saja pulang kerja pada adiknya yang terlihat sedang menata gelas di ruang tamu.

"Akan ada yang datang, kak," _Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa pacarku akan datang... kan? _

"Hee, apakah dia perempuan? Gadis yang kau sukai?"

DEG!

Jantung Riku berdetak semakin cepat, namun ia masih berusaha untuk memperlihatkan ketenangan dalam gerakannya di depan kakak perempuannya yang memiliki insting tajam akan siapa yang akan datang menemui adiknya. _Jangan sampai ketahuan... Apalagi oleh kakak... _

"Bukan kok... Kapten American Football..."

"Yaaah tidak menarik... Kapan kamu akan membawa gadis yang kau sukai ke rumah?"

_Dia sedang berjalan kemari kok. Bukan gadis sih..._

"Sudahlah kak... Dan jangan mengganggu kaptenku... Dia orangnya sangat polos," Riku menatap kakaknya tajam, memang kakak perempuannya ini cantik dan suka menggoda laki-laki yang lebih muda, ia berkata bahwa reaksi mereka lucu. Riku sebenarnya tidak ingin membawa Unsui ke rumahnya karena alasan ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi, mendengar kata-kata Unsui yang ingin ke rumahnya membuat Riku tidak bisa menolak.

**TING TONG**

"Itu dia, biar aku buka, kakak jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya ya,"nada suara Riku terdengar cukup protektif, kakaknya hanya mengiyakannya dengan malas-malasan, membuat Riku sedikit takut bahwa kakaknya nanti akan berusaha menggoda laki-laki yang ia sayangi.

"Maaf mengganggu selarut ini, Kaitani-kun..." Unsui dengan kaos putih dan jaket olahraganya yang sederhana tampil di depan Riku, ia tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sama sekali tidak masalah, Unsui-san," Jawab laki-laki yang lebih pendek kepada yang lebih tinggi sambil mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam ruangannya, "Silahkan duduk," tambahnya sambil membalas senyum pacarnya yang saat ini hendak duduk di sofa berwarna putih yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

Segera setelah duduk, Unsui sedikit mencuri pandang terhadap apa yang ada di sekitarnya, sofa putih, jelas, TV flat dengan _counter _berwarna gading, di tambah dengan bunga di sampingnya, di depannya ada _coffee table _mahoni dengan taplak yang berwarna putih dengan renda yang manis di pinggirnya. Di atasnya terdapat mangkok berwarna cokelat muda yang diisi oleh enam buah senbei. Di samping kanan dan kiri mangkok tersebut terdapat dua gelas minuman, yang satu berwarna putih, seperti air biasa, dan satunya lagi berwarna merah muda, seperti jus kalau dilihat dari kekentalannya.

"Jadi, Unsui-san…"

"Ah—" Unsui yang baru sebentar memperhatikan sekitar langsung terkaget saat Riku berada di sebelahnya, "I-iya, aku kemari untuk…membicarakan sesuatu…"

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi?"

"K…kurasa begitu…"

Riku terdiam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Unsui yang sedikit canggung kemudian ia menggeser posisinya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Unsui, "Apakah Unsui-san merasa bahwa aku memaksa Unsui-san untuk mengatakannya?" Tanya Riku, setengah berbisik pada kaptennya.

"Tidak—Sama sekali tidak, Kaitani-kun," Segera Unsui menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali tertunduk, mukanya sedikit memerah, "Sebenarnya... Aku yang merasa bersalah..."

_Atas apa? _"Unsui-san tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku merasa kesal," _justru aku yang merasa seperti itu kepadamu, _"Unsui-san tidak punya alasan untuk merasa bersalah padaku."

Kalimat Riku tegas, pandangannya lurus, dan, ia tidak ingin Unsui merasa seperti ini, merasa bahwa dirinya yang bersalah, merasa bahwa Unsui telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Riku kesal, _sama sekali tidak... Aku yang... Merasa memaksa karena sikapku padanya tadi...__  
_

"Kaitani-kun... Aku... Sebenarnya.. Aku..."

_Eh? Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu-_

"Ingin mengatakan bahwa... Aku..."

_Tunggu!_

"Stop!" Riku dengan segera menutup mulut Unsui dengan telapak tangannya, mata Unsui terbelalak dan mukanya langsung memerah, "Bisa kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain?" Kata Riku pelan, tangannya yang bebas hampir menyentuh jemari Unsui.

_Sial... Aku reflek, tapi..._

"Kakakku... Ada di rumah dan..." Matanya melirik ke belakang sebentar, memastikan bahwa kakakknya tidak sedang mengawasinya.

_Bibir Unsui-san bersentuhan dengan telapak tanganku..._

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu hubungan kita... Dan, kalimat Unsui-san yang terakhir tadi sudah cukup membuat kakakku bisa sadar akan apa yang terjadi di antara kita..."

"A...ah..." Unsui mengambil nafas saat Riku melepas telapak tangannya dari bibirnya, "I..iya... tapi aku rasa ini sudah cukup larut untuk kita keluar..."

"Ya..." _Unsui-san... Ternyata cukup mudah untuk diserang... _Tanpa sadar Riku menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh bibir laki-laki di depannya, "Bagaimana kalau..." _Riku apa yang kau pikirkan? Saat ini bukannya untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini! _"Di kamarku...?" _Ah... Sudahlah... Sudahlah sudahlah sudahlah__  
_

**_Sudahlah._**

**_Aku menginginkannya._**

**_Ia menghindariku._**

**_Aku tidak bisa bohong lagi bahwa aku menginginkannya._**

**_Kenapa ia mudah sekali kuserang?_**

**_Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak meronta saat aku menyentuh bibirnya?_**

**_Kenapa..._**

**_Unsui-san..._**

"Boleh... Kalau memang Kaitani-kun merasa di kamar nyaman..." Tanpa ada rasa curiga apapun Unsui mengiyakan usul Riku.

_Terlalu mudah... Unsui-san, pekalah sedikit..._

"Unsui-san... Aku bukan... laki-laki yang gentleman seperti yang kau bayangkan..." Riku menghela nafasnya panjang, "Ada baiknya bila... Unsui-san sedikit meronta..."

"Eh...?" Unsui tidak paham apa yang dikatakan oleh Riku, "Maksudmu...? Apa aku melakukan kesalaha-"

Dengan cepat Riku menarik kaos putih Unsui ke arahnya, tangannya yang bebas pun menarik lengan Unsui untuk lebih mendekati dirinya. Riku mendongakkan kepalany sedikit dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibir lawannya. _Sial... Sial..._

Unsui hanya bisa terkejut dan mendorong badan Riku pelan, _terlalu pelan... Unsui-san... _Kembali Riku menekan ke arah Unsui hingga akhirnya Unsui terjatuh ke dudukan sofa, _Unsui-san... Bila lebih jauh dari ini..._

"K-kaita-"

"Maaf, Unsui-san..."

"Eh...?"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu seperti ini..."

"Eh...?"

_Aku tidak ingin...memaksanya..._

"Maaf... Pulanglah..."

"Eh?! A-apa maksudmu, Kaitani-kun? Aku bahkan belum berbicara mengenai apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu!"

_Kalau kau berada lebihlama di sini aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Unsui-san!_

"Kita bisa membicarakannya besok..."

_Aku tidak akan segan untuk memaksa seperti tadi... Kumohon..._

"Tidak- Kaitani-kun, kau bertingkah aneh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

_Pulanglah!_

"Unsui-san!" Akhirnya suara Riku meninggi, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Melihatmu yang bersikap malu dan membiarkanku melakukan apa saja terhadapmu, Unsui-san pikir aku laki-laki biasa yang sama sekali tidak merasa ingin melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi terhadap orang yang kucintai?!"

"K-kaitani-kun..."

"Kumohon..."

_Aku sangat menyayangimu.. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan diriku terlalu lepas untuk menyentuhmu... Aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya sebelum kau benar-benar siap berhadapan dengan apa yang kuinginkan..._

_Dengan apa yang ingin kulakukan kepadamu..._

"Kaitani-kun..." Unsui mendekat perlahan pada Riku yang tertunduk, jemarinya menyentuh bahu Riku, "Maaf... Aku.. kurang mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan tapi... Aku rasa aku paham..."

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku... akhir-akhir ini merasa sangat malu bila... m..melihatmu di ruang loker..."

"Hah?"

Unsui tertawa kecil, "Aku... entah kenapa merasa seperti itu... Meras aneh... malu... tapi aku juga... tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu..."

_Unsui-san..._

"Aku menyayangimu... Kaitani-kun... Karena itu.. Aku-"

"Sudah... hentikan.. Jangan diteruskan..." Riku bisa melihat muka Unsui yang memerah, dirinya pun sama, "Aku mengerti... ...Ya, aku mengerti..."

"I-iya.. karena itu-"

"Tidak keberatan... untuk ke kamarku dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku?"

"Eh?! A-ah itu-" Muka Unsui langsung merah padam, spontan ia sedikit menjauh dari Riku dan pandangan matanya melesat ke arah lain, "iya... tidak... masalah..."

_Ah... Aku menyadarinya..._

_Ia sangat manis, lebih, lebih dari bayanganku selama ini._

_Aku menyukainya._

_Lebih menyukainya,_

_lagi...dan lagi..._

"Kalau begitu, mari ke kamarku..."

* * *

Author's note:

MASIH BERSAMBUNG KOK

Ehehe

maafkan saya

memutusnya di saat seperti ini

maafkan saya

saya bingung harus memutus di mana, karena chapter satu dirasa terlalu sedikit, saya panjangkan chapter keduanya, maafkan saya tiba-tiba memutus di sini.

Feedback yang saya terima sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca, terima kasih banyak ya! Saya menunggu review selanjutnya di chapter ini!

Akhir kata, saya berharap chapter tiga bisa memberikan impact yang bagus, karena chapter tersebut adalah chapter penutup, selanjutnya mungkin saya akan membuat side story untuk Agon dan Rui. Eheheh sampai jumpa chapter depan!


End file.
